


Give You Everything

by levyofthegarden



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levyofthegarden/pseuds/levyofthegarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never thought he'd wake up to this, not in a million years. <br/>More inside on the first chapter :) My idea on how Gajeel and Levy end up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're caught up in the manga, we know that Gajeel and Levy have been in some sort of romantic relationship by this time. So now, I suppose this is an AU haha
> 
> Originally this was set after the GMG and before Tartaros. I'm kind of leaving it vague on timing just for the fact that I wrote this while the manga was in the Tartaros arc. So there won't be any big mention of the year timeskip, council Gajevy, etc.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Levy strolled through the streets of Magnolia, her mind saturated with the recent events. She had just returned from a job with team Shadow Gear. It was simple, she was to read and record writings from some old tablets while the boys stood guard over the artifacts. They even offered extra jewels if she could translate passages from her notes. She was just as enthused about her spent time with Jet and Droy. Seven years was far too much time to lose and it strained the team's relationship more than one would think.

In the beginning, the boys seemed so distant. Not physically of course, they spent plenty of time together in the guild hall, but they were always talking about some story or mission or joke that she wouldn't catch on to. She felt so left out. She would never tell them that though, it wasn't their fault that she'd been sealed away for so long. So she clung to someone familiar, in a manner of speaking.

She was torn from her reverie as someone grabbed her by the back of her collar. A deep voice boomed from behind her. His voice.

"Oi, shrimp. Don't try to walk with your nose stuck in a book."

She glanced above her notes to see a stream of running people were now in front of her.

"Eh-heh, whoops."

"Why the hell you so distracted anyways?"

She trotted quickly beside him, trying to keep up with his long strides as they wound their way through Magnolia. It was becoming a common occurrence for them to cross paths in the city.

"I'm heading to my favorite bookstore, need some books for translation." The small woman grinned and held up a very full notebook.

"You're so strange"

"Oh, I'm strange? I'm not the one who eats metal."

"Gihi"

He'd found himself getting rather used to her smart mouth.

She stopped short, nearly causing the large man to crash into her.

"It's closed?"

"There's a sign. 'Closed until further notice due to familial matters.'" he read from the door.

Levy shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"Aw. Well, I guess I'm going home to get started then."

"Hm, yeah. See ya 'round."

Gajeel.

Dreams of him once kept her up at night, but now they plagued her with an entirely different feeling of uneasiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly uploading this story from ff.net. I have 13 chapters so far, but it should be up to date soon!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and reviews though! I may kind of rewrite this later to fit in with the manga if I ever get the energy.

Gajeel wondered how long it would take her to realize that bumping into each other wasn't a coincidence. He'd had this nagging feeling about her in the pit of his stomach ever since Tenroujima. Or was it before? She had been the first, other than Master, to show him kindness.

He sat in the guild infirmary after Laxus's attempted coup. The nurses had patched up his major wounds, but left him alone to take care of the others.

So here he was with one arm in a sling, spewing forth a string of curses as he attempted to wrap his other arm.

A small voice interrupted his concentration.

"You know, you can ask for help."

It was Levy.

He stared at her dumbfounded as the little blunette took the wrap from his hand. The girl he beat the ever-living shit out of was helping him.

"I guess stubbornness is a Dragon Slayer prerequisite." she glanced up at him and flashed a kind smile. She quickly accomplished what took him minutes to do.

"There, all better." she chirped

"You didn't have to."

"It's no problem." She gave him another smile and turned to walk away.

Her voice caught Gajeel's attention again.

" I never thanked you before, for saving me from Laxus. He probably would have killed me if you hadn't protected me. So thank you."

And just like that she was gone.

Yeah, that was probably when it started. But Tenroujima cemented that uneasy feeling into his body.

After the excitement of winning the Grand Magic Games had passed, everyone had begun to settle into their new lives. It was more difficult to adjust to their lost 7 years than he thought. At least Gajeel hadn't left anyone behind. Juvia, Lily, and Levy were the only ones he was remotely close to, and they were all there on the island.

With the exception of the three months of training for the Games, the Shrimp had been hanging around with him on a regular basis. At first she would just sit near him and read or whatever other nerdy stuff she did. Then she would chatter at him about books or jobs or something stupid her lapdogs did. Most of the time he wouldn't pay much attention and only mumble a reply, but eventually he began talking about his own things with her. The Shorty had a way of making people talk and for once in his life, he didn't mind talking to someone so much. They even began doing small, mundane jobs together.

And so, he began to watch her more closely. And, on occasion, he would follow her. He began noticing little, annoyingly cute things she did. Like the little wiggle she would do during a suspenseful part in her book and how she would put her lower lip into a pout during a sad part. Or how she bounced and rocked on the balls of her feet when she was excited. And he couldn't forget the big grin she gives him every time she greets him.

Oh no, there was no denying it.

He had it bad for Levy McGarden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos so far!   
> As I said before, I'm uploading these slowly from another website. Still, reviews are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy

Gajeel tried to make it a point not to be up before the crack of noon, but some mornings he just couldn't sleep in. Not with the dreams he'd been having recently.

Scratch that, most of them were nightmares. They'd start out good, often dealing with Levy, but quickly turned south. Sometimes he swore he could still hear her screams after he woke. Lily was even beginning to grow worried, but he always waved the cat off.

These feelings were strange to say the least. He wasn't naïve though, he knew he had feelings for the script mage, but not what to do about them. He resolved to keep quiet for the time being. Telling her would only push her away. After all, she couldn't possibly have feelings for a person like him.

'Even if she did, I don't deserve her. Not after everything I've done…and what I've done to her.'

He really needed to resolve this situation somehow, before it drove him batshit insane. How such a little girl could occupy so large a part of his mind was beyond him.

Running helped him keep his mind off of things for a little while. The brisk morning air removed most of the scents of the city. It helped to clear his mind.

When he stopped to catch his breath, Gajeel found himself standing near the book store he and Levy walked to the week before. A small, middle-aged woman was outside of it, struggling with some boxes.

'The owner?' he wondered as he walked towards the woman who was quickly going to lose the content of one of her boxes. He deftly caught it before it fell to the ground. It was filled with books of all sizes.

"Oh my! Thank you."

He grunted a reply and began to walk away. Something told him to turn around.

"Do you need help with those?" he suddenly asked.

She gave him a surprised look that confused the hell out of him.

"Actually yes, I would appreciate that. I just received them all from my mother, she passed away recently."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright dear, it wasn't unexpected. Now here, I'll show you where to put these boxes."

Her store was small, but homey. It was lined floor to ceiling with shelves packed full of books and scrolls. There was a small area with tables and chairs in the loft. It looked more like a library than a store. He could see why Levy would like it.

"It's not much, but it's home."

Gajeel smirked to himself, he knew that feeling.

"My friend loves this place, she was wondering where you went."

"Your friend?"

"Levy McGarden."

"Oh, you're a friend of Miss Levy's! Are you in Fairy Tail as well?"

Gajeel nodded.

"Well let me get you something for your trouble." She handed him a small sum of Jewels.

"I should be open again here in the next few days, if you'd let Miss Levy know."

"Yeah, she'll be excited."

'That's an understatement, she'll be downright fucking giddy.' He tried not to think too hard about her reaction.

"I'm sorry to admit, at first I was intimidated by your appearance, but you are a lovely young man. I guess of all people I should know not to judge a book by its cover. And of course, if you are a friend of Miss Levy, then you must be a good person. I swear, she knows how to see right into people's hearts."

A small blush crept onto his face and he quickly excused himself from the shop.

'God dammit, why does everything come back to her?' He thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped down the street towards his house.

How was he supposed to get this girl out of his head? Did he even want to? What the hell was he going to do?

This was fucking torture.


	4. Chapter 4

'Well shit.'

The last thing he thought he'd see was Levy was sitting on the hill by his house.

"Shorty?"

The petite mage looked up from her book and smiled.

"I saw you out running; I figured I'd get you some water." She pulled a bottle out of her bag and handed it to him. She hoped that this wasn't too lame of an excuse for her to see him. She just couldn't get him out of her head today.

"Um…thanks." Gajeel sat down beside her and pulled off his sweatshirt, only wearing a muscle shirt underneath and damn, did it show off his body.

Levy swallowed hard and tried to keep her cool.

'You've seen him half naked before, Levy. It's the same thing.'

He gulped down most of the bottle and poured the rest over his head.

'Oh no, like he needed to look any more sexy.' Levy sighed internally, what did she think she was doing?

She looked up to see him glaring at her.

'Oh God no, did I say that out loud?'

"You dropped something." he informed, pointing to her side.

Something shiny in the grass caught her attention.

"Oh! My necklace!" She scooped up the trinket and held it close.

"I don't know what I would have done if I lost it."

"It's broken." Why the hell would she keep a busted necklace?

"Yeah, it has...sentimental value," She stared at it solemnly, "It was a gift from my mother. She gave it to me the day she died."

Gajeel never thought to ask her about her family. Most of the guild members couldn't remember their parents; he assumed she was just like the rest.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't born in Magnolia, my parents decided to move here when I was 10. I didn't want to go; I was so scared to leave my friends. So she got me this as a present to cheer me up. We went by train but there was an accident and the train derailed. When I woke up in the hospital here, the nurse told me my parents had died of their injuries. I somehow got out with just a broken leg and bruises. The only things I had left from my parents were this necklace, some clothes, and my mother's books."

Now it all made sense, it explained her love of books. He wondered how much like her mother Levy was.

"Dunno if it means much, but sorry." He chanced at physical contact and placed his hand over hers. She didn't shy away.

"I appreciate it."

"Can I see it?" he requested, pulling his hand awkwardly from hers.

He turned the small pendant over in his hand. It was shaped as an open book. Tiny runes were etched delicately into the metal pages with a fragment of a rune under the tip of what he assumed used to be a quill.

"It was broken like that when I found it again. I just never got around to having it fixed. Mother said it would play a song when you ran magic through it."

Gajeel dug through his pockets, retrieving a small piece of metal from the one. Letting his power flow through his fingertips, he gently molded a new feather quill from the scrap iron and fused it seamlessly with the pendant. He painstakingly re-carved the miniscule runes, hoping not to damage the magic held within them. Finally he fused the clasp and chain back together.

"Did you just…?" She asked breathlessly.

Gajeel clasped the chain around her lithe neck, her spine tingling as his fingers brushed against her skin.

She marveled at the nearly flawless necklace that now hung around her neck.

"I didn't know you could do that"

"Neither did I." he sighed - his task expended more magic than he cared to admit.

"I don't know what to say."

"Levy."

"Yeah?" She gazed straight into his tired eyes as he leaned in closer.

"Ya gonna play it?"

"Oh!"

A soft lullaby sprang to life as she touched the pendant and Levy's eyes nearly instantly glazed over.

"I never knew what it sounded like; mama told me she'd play it when we got to our new home." She was absolutely entranced by the music.

"Do you know it?"

"She used to sing me asleep to this song."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, but she still kept a blank expression.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she instantly leaned against him, sobbing quietly.

There it was, his weakness. Seeing her so sad, scared, and seemingly alone…everything he was before joining Fairy Tail and meeting her.

She spoke quietly.

"Everything I learned came from my mom. She said knowledge is power and that books are the best weapons in the world. I thought I was over it because it's been so long, but I miss her so much."

"'S not something ya really get over." he mumbled into her hair.

Part of him ached from memories of his own parent. Metalicana may have been a selfish prick, but he took Gajeel in when there was nowhere else to go.

Levy pulled away and dried her tears on her sleeve. Gajeel instantly missed her weight against him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sobbing like an idiot. I'm not the only one here who lost their parents."

The man shrugged.

"Don't remember 'em."

"I meant Metalicana."

"Ah. Well, I've sorta dealt with it."

"You don't remember your parents at all?"

"Nah, Metalicana was all there ever was. Don't remember anything before that. No parents, no home…hell I don't even know how old I really am."

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Best guess is that I'm around 22. Metalicana figured I was about 5 when he found me cuz I could already speak and read a little. He had to teach me to read an' write, even taught me some of the dragon language."

Levy's jaw practically dropped.

"Dragon language? You know another language and you never told me?" She seemed genuinely offended.

He laughed deeply. It took so little to get her riled up. He loved that about her.

"I know a bit of a few languages, shorty. Came with the job."

"The job?"

"Jose had plenty of enemies. Sometimes I would spend weeks at a time away from Fiore."

"Oh." She figured she wouldn't press anymore. Levy fidgeted with her necklace, racking her brain for a change of subject.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Smartass" she chided

"Damn right." He ducked as she swatted at him.

"Ok, ok…shoot."

"Your piercings, can you remove them or are they part of your skin? Because, you know….metal."

"They were just piercings but I fused them into my skin. It was an accident but I kept them like that. Don't plan on gettin' rid of 'em."

She reached her hand out towards him.

"May I?"

He leaned his face in close to hers. Levy hesitantly touched his nose piercing, then the one on his lip.

"Huh, neat."

"Ya know, no one's really asked about them before. I guess they were too intimidated." He said with a pleased tone.

"Well I like them."

"Really?"

"They're interesting. Did they hurt?"

"Some of them. The ones on my arms, chin, and eyebrows had to be screwed into my skin."

He laughed at the grimace on her face.

"Don't laugh! I'm too scared to even get my ears pierced!"

"Oh please, Shrimp. Ya barely feel it."

"Um….do you think you could pierce them for me?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Only if you promise not to cry."

"Gajeel!"

"Sure, ya wanna do it tomorrow?"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully as she jumped to her feet, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

He watched as she left, her hips swinging as she skipped away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juvia/Gajeel BrOTP forever, I don't care what anyone says

The Dragon Slayer must have caught her scent as she approached because the small woman didn't even get a chance to knock before the door to his house swung open.

"Hey shorty." He gave a cocky grin as he leaned against the door frame. Gajeel was wearing an ordinary pair of dark jeans and a red t-shirt. Levy had never seen him in something so…plain. Still, he looked good.

"Levy!"

Lily came bounding around the corner and flew straight into the giggling girl's arms. The cat gave Gajeel a knowing glare as his face was practically shoved into Levy's chest.

"Welcome to our home!"

It wasn't what Levy had expected. For one, it was….clean. Most of the men in Fairy Tail had rooms or homes self-labeled as "organized chaos." She suspected that Lily had a hand in this.

The one-story house looked small from the outside but was actually quite spacious. The front door led directly into the living room, an oversized wrap-around couch was situated in front of a coffee table and a large lacrima screen. An open doorway revealed a modest but well stocked kitchen and dining room. The hallway next to the kitchen led to what Levy guessed was Gajeel's bedroom.

Levy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Huh."

"What?"

"It's not what I expected is all."

"Let me guess, you thought it'd be dark and full of metal?" Lily joked.

"Something like that."

"Hilarious, you two. I actually do try to keep stuff neat, well except –" He jerked his head for Levy to follow. He led them to a door on the other side of the kitchen and kicked it open. There were boxes, scrap metal, and other junk strewn about the room.

Levy facepalmed.

"So, just keeping up appearances?" Gajeel just shrugged.

"I made him clean up his mess when I moved in." Lily stated.

"Damn cat has a cleaning complex." He whispered close to her ear, causing a shiver to race down her spine.

'I knew it!'

"I can still hear you!"

"Whatever." Gajeel grumbled. "So, we doing this?"

Levy put on the bravest face she could, she was determined to go through with this!

"You bet!"

He steered her by the back of the head to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Be right back."

"Woah, this is comfy!" she said as she bounced up and down on the leather couch.

"Don't you break my damn furniture!" his muffled shout came from down the hall. Gajeel returned with a small metal box.

Her stomach lurched as he pulled out two rather large needles. Levy absolutely hated needles, and her face must have shown it.

"Calm down, Lev. You'll barely feel it. Now sit up straight."

She watched him carefully as he knelt in front of her, pushing back her hair to inspect her ears. He marked them with a pen and stood back to make sure they were even.

"Deep breath in."

Levy obeyed.

"And out."

She felt pressure and a small pinch before Gajeel's hands were off of her.

"Wait, that's it?" she asked while he slipped a plain silver stud through her ear as he drew the needle out.

"What'd I tell you? The other one may hurt a bit more now that you know what's gonna happen."

It did, but it was nothing Levy couldn't handle.

"All done. Lil'! Go get her a mirror."

The little blunette seemed absolutely entranced by her reflection.

"I love them!" Levy threw her hands around the man's neck, pulling him into a big hug. Gajeel nervously looked to Lily, but the cat only laughed. Luckily she pulled away before he could reciprocate.

"I can't wait to show everyone!"

Gajeel and Lily couldn't help but grin, Levy's smile and happiness were contagious. They waved her off.

"Go ahead, we'll meet you at the guild."

When they entered, Levy was sitting at her usual table chatting happily with Jet and Droy. Gajeel waved briefly at her and made his way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" Chirped Mirajane

"Whiskey, neat."

Gajeel turned around to find Juvia in his face.

"God fucking dammit, woman!" Even after all this time, Juvia could still get the slip on him.

"Juvia is sorry, but Gajeel's face is always priceless."

She hopped up onto a barstool.

"Levy-chan showed off her new earrings to Juvia, did Gajeel do them for her?"

"What if I did?"

Juvia rested her chin on her hand, swirling the straw in her own drink.

"No need to get defensive. Juvia has just noticed that Gajeel has been spending a lot of time with Levy recently."

"And?" He nodded in thanks at Mira as she slipped a drink into his hand, ignoring the barkeeps smug smile at the conversation.

"And, when is he planning on telling her how he feels?"

"I'm not." Juvia's eyes grew large.

"What!?" Gajeel felt the air grow heavy with moisture around the two mages.

"Calm your tits, woman. I said I ain't gonna tell her. No way she likes me back, she'll just laugh."

"Gajeel is afraid to get his heart broken again."

"I ain't ever got my hear—"

Juvia shoved a finger against his lips, a stern look focused on him.

"What if Levy-chan does like Gajeel? Would Gajeel not take her feelings into account?"

"I-"

"Shhh! Do not interrupt Juvia or she will place Gajeel in a water lock."

He certainly never wanted to do that again. His best friend took a deep breath before continuing.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama…everyone knows. But Gray-sama doesn't share those feelings. Still, Juvia loves him because he brought love into Juvia's heart and cleared her skies. Did Levy not do the same for Gajeel? Juvia thinks so. So Juvia thinks Gajeel shouldn't make assumptions and should not be held back by guilt."

She placed a peck on his cheek.

"Gajeel is Juvia's oldest friend; she hates to see him so sad. Please, think about what Juvia said." She reached around to grab his drink, slugging it back before going to chase after the ice bastard.

Damn that rain woman.


End file.
